Sobriety
by Alexandria M
Summary: Anastasia Ryan had it all. She was married to Mason Ryan and they had three beautiful girls together. She had everything including a dark past. When things get too tough for Anastasia will she be able to keep running from her past or will her past finally catch up to her?
1. Chapter 1

***I really hope that you enjoy the first chapter of this story. **

Anastasia Ryan was in the kitchen of her home cooking dinner. Her husband Mason Ryan was due home later that evening after being away for 2 stressful weeks. Anastasia was cooking while her 4 year old daughter Amelia and her 3 year old daughter Natalie played in the living room while her 9 month old daughter Ava crawled and fussed at her feet. It was all overwhelming for Anastasia. She didn't know how much more she could take. She hated when Mason was gone for long intervals of time because she was left alone with the kids. Ava never wanted to sleep and Amelia and Natalie fought non-stop everyday all day. It began from the time they woke up till the time they went to bed. Ava was crying as Anastasia tried to work. "Ava, what is the matter?" asked Anastasia as she picked her up from the kitchen floor. "Are you hungry? Do you want to eat?" Ava kept fussing so Anastasia rocked her while she cooked. Ava soon calmed down but Anastasia's nerves were slowly fading. She was more than ready for Mason to come home to help out with the kids.

"MOMMY!" yelled Natalie as she walked into the kitchen followed by Amelia.

"What is the matter Natalie?" she asked as she pulled the macaroni and cheese out of the oven.

"Amelia took my doll."

"No I didn't," said Amelia "She took my doll."

"No I didn't. You're lying," said Natalie as she stomped her foot.

"I'm not lying you are!" yelled Amelia back at her.

"Girls, please stop," said Anastasia in an exasperated tone. "Please stop fighting."

"But mommy!" yelled Amelia looking at her mom with her brown eyes and pushing back a piece of dark brown hair out of her face. She was the spitting image of her father.

"But nothing," said Anastasia, "why don't you two clean up and get ready for dinner. It's just about ready."

"Okay, Mommy," said Natalie.

"Okay, Mommy," said Amelia as she ran off before Natalie but Natalie followed quickly.

"Your sisters," said Anastasia to Ava, "I have no idea what I'm going to do with them." She looked at Ava's blue eyes and put a piece of dirty blonde hair behind her ear. Ava gave her a big smile showing her mom her two bottom teeth. "Let's set the table," she said as she grabbed plates out of the cabinet to place onto the table. "I guess Daddy isn't joining us again for dinner. Maybe tomorrow," said Anastasia as she skipped over Mason's place at the table.

Anastasia continued to set the table and put food on all the plates and gave the girls water to drink with their dinner. She put Ava in the high chair where she was going to give her bits and pieces of their dinner. Anastasia called for the girls. They came into the dining room and climbed up into their chairs. Anastasia knew another fight was coming when she saw Natalie look at her plate and then at Amelia's plate. Anastasia sat waiting for Natalie to say something. "How come Amelia gets the pink plate and I get the blue plate? That's not fair I want the pink plate, Mommy."

"It's Amelia's turn to have the pink plate. You had it last night," said Anastasia.

"But I want the pink plate!" she protested.

"Natalie, that is enough!" said Anastasia. "Just eat your dinner."

"But I want the pink plate," she said in her whiny tone before crossing her arms. She pushed her bottom lip out as her blonde hair covered her arms and her dark brown eyes filled with jealousy.

"Why does it matter?" asked Anastasia. "It's all the same."

"No it's not, Mommy. The pink plate is prettier."

"It is mommy," said Amelia with a smile. "The pink plate is prettier."

"It is just a plate and if you two are going to fight over it then I'll just throw it away and buy a white plate and let you two use those every night for dinner. There is ONE pink plate and two of you. You two have to take turns."

"Okay, Mommy," said Natalie as she took a bite of her food as Amelia looked at her and stuck her tongue out at her. "Mommy! Amelia is looking at me and she stuck her tongue out at me."

Anastasia let out a sigh and said, "Natalie and Amelia, that is enough! Amelia move yourself next to your sister so you can't look at her. You know this fighting is really getting old."

"Okay, Mommy," said Amelia as she moved her plate across the table and got up and walked around to sit next to Natalie.

This did not satisfy Natalie as she yelled, "Mommy, now she's touching me with her feet."

"All right," said Anastasia trying to keep her patience, "Amelia stop touching her with your feet and Natalie stop tattling. I don't want to hear another word from either of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mommy," they said in unison.

Once dinner was over Anastasia cleared the table, gave each of the girls a bath and then put them to bed. It was quiet as she got in the fridge and grabbed a beer out to drink while she did the dishes. The taste of alcohol was so good to Anastasia as she drank it down. She planned to stop at one but had three more because it was helping her relax from the stressful day she endured. She finished up the dishes and went into the living room to relax as the front door opened. "Anastasia, I'm home," said Mason as he came in the door and laid his suitcase down.

"I'm in the living room," she said taking a swig of beer.

Mason walked into the living room to see his wife sitting on the couch. "Hey, Beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Hey, Baby," she said with a smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said as he walked over and softly kissed her lips. "Anastasia were you drinking?"

"I had a few," said Anastasia.

"How much is a few?" asked Mason.

"2 maybe 4," said Anastasia. "I had a stressful day."

"So you're drinking because you're stressed?" asked Mason.

"Yes," she said. "You have no idea. Ava is always fussing and crying. Natalie and Amelia did NOTHING but fight today. I needed a couple beers to calm my nerves. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah but you start then you can't stop. I'd prefer if you didn't drink."

"I am an adult," said Anastasia. "I can drink if I want to. And you're gone all the time. I need something to help me out."

"You're depending on it," said Mason.

"I am not depending on anything, Mason. I don't want to fight about this," she said. "You're home and I want to spend time with you. How was the road?"

"It was good. I missed you and the girls. How was everything here?" asked Mason.

"Chaotic like always," she said.

"I'm sorry, Anastasia. I will try to be home more. It's just with this new push they have me working a lot of shows but I promise you I'm off the next few days so I will give you a break and take care of the girls."

"Promise?" asked Anastasia looking at Mason with her blue eyes.

"Promise," said Mason as he pushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Just promise me you won't drink anymore."

"I promise," she said. "I'm sorry. I was just so overwhelmed."

"I know but alcohol is not the way to help you. I know about your past so I don't think drinking should be involved in your life."

"I know, Mason. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just worry about you because I love you."

"I love you too," said Anastasia as she leaned over and softly kissed his lips again.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review. Keeper or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter and thank-you to those that alerted and favorited this story. I appreciate it you guys are awesome.**

The next morning Mason woke up before Anastasia so he could give her a break. She was in need of one; she deserved one. He knew his kids were a handful and knew that she was very overwhelmed. He thought about getting a nanny to help out with the kids but he didn't want to offend Anastasia. He got out of bed while Anastasia lay sleeping peacefully. He put on his pants and headed to Ava's nursery. "Hey there, Pretty Girl," he said as he walked in to see Ava sitting up in her crib. "Are you ready to eat breakfast?" He asked as he picked her up out of the crib. "Daddy missed you," he said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead before laying her down on the changing table to change her diaper. Mason was a wonderful father and he loved his children with all his heart. He just wished he had more time with them. He threw Ava's diaper away and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He put Ava in her walker and then washed his hands so that he could cook breakfast for Anastasia.

While he was cooking Amelia and Natalie came into the kitchen. "DADDY!" yelled Amelia.

"DADDY!" yelled Natalie as they both ran over to him. "I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too," he said as he hugged both of them. "Were you good girls for your mommy?"

"I was," said Natalie, "but Amelia wasn't. She was a bad girl."

"I was not!" Protested Amelia "You were the bad girl. I was an angel."

"No you weren't," said Natalie. "I was."

"No you were a bad girl," said Amelia in her protest.

Mason rolled his eyes it was good to be home again and hear their fighting. It was something they did all the time but it did get annoying after a while. "Okay," said Mason, "I think you were both good girls."

"Yeah," said Amelia. "Where is Mommy?"

"Mommy is sleeping. I think mommy deserves some rest," said Mason.

"Yes she does," said Amelia. "Mommy yelled at us last night."

"Why?" asked Mason.

"Because Natalie and me were fighting. She said she didn't want to hear it anymore. She was really upset."

"You two probably shouldn't fight so much especially when I'm away. It gets Mommy really upset and besides you two are sisters. You are supposed to love one another and get along. You're not supposed to fight all the time."

"But it's Natalie," said Amelia.

"No it's not," said Natalie, "it's you."

"Girls," said Mason. "That's enough. Why don't you two go clean up your toys in the living room?"

"Because Mommy will pick them up," said Amelia.

"Amelia, I think it would be very nice to help your mommy out and clean up your toys. Mommy works very hard around here. Let's give her a break."

"Okay," said Natalie as she headed out of the kitchen to go clean up the toys and she was soon followed by Amelia. Mason rolled his eyes and smiled before going back to working on breakfast for Anastasia.

Just as Mason was finishing breakfast Anastasia appeared in the kitchen. "Good morning, Beautiful. How was your night?" asked Mason as he took a plate of pancakes over to the kitchen table.

"It was good. What is going on?" asked Anastasia with a smile.

"I made breakfast," said Mason. "And coffee ," he said pouring her a cup of coffee come sit down and relax.

"Okay," she said with a smile as she made her way over to the table to sit down to have breakfast. "It smells so good," she said with a smile. "And hello, Ava," she said giving Ava a quick kiss on the top of her head. "It's so quiet. Where are Natalie and Amelia?"

"Cleaning up the living room," said Mason as he handed Anastasia a plate of two pancakes.

"Wow. You're back not even a day and they are cleaning up the living room. I tried to get them to clean up the living room for a week now and you see how that went."

"You have to be stern with them," said Mason.

"I am stern with them. They just don't listen to me," said Anastasia as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

"Well, I am home now so you get a break," he said.

"Thank-you," she said as Natalie and Amelia came into the kitchen. "Good morning girls."

"Good morning, Mommy," said Natalie as she sat down across from her.

"Good morning, Mommy," said Amelia. "We cleaned up the living room for you."

"Thank-you," said Anastasia. "I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome," said Amelia. "Daddy, can we go to the park today?"

"I don't' see why we couldn't," said Mason as he gave them each a plate of pancakes and surprisingly there was no argument about the pink or purple plate. They took what they had and that was the end of it. Things must have been different when daddy was home than when it was just mommy.

To Anastasia's pleasure breakfast was done with no arguments and just talking. The girls were listening to their father talk about his trip and then he gave them each a present. He then cleaned up after breakfast, washed the dishes and allowed Anastasia to take a long hot shower to relax. Anastasia felt as if she was in Heaven. It was so relaxing for her. While she was showering Mason got himself and the girls ready for the park. As soon as Anastasia was out of the shower she got dressed and got ready to join them at the park.

When they arrived at the park Mason put a blanket out for Ava to crawl around and play on so she wouldn't be in the grass. Anastasia took Ava out of the stroller and sat down on the blanket with her. She pulled out some of her toys so she could play. "Daddy, can you push me on the swing?" asked Amelia.

"Yes, Sweetie," he said. "Anastasia, do you want to join us on the swings?"

"No. I'll just sit here and play with Ava," she said.

"Okay," said Mason.

"Come on, Daddy, let's go!" Said Amelia as she pulled on her father's arm.

"I'm coming," said Mason with a smile as he followed behind Amelia and was followed by Natalie to the swings. He lifted each girl up on onto the swings and gave them each a push. He stood pushing them for a while as Anastasia watched on. Mason was so good with the girls and they really seemed to listen to him. She wasn't sure why they weren't as well behaved when Mason was away. She smiled as she watched the girls flying high and giggling each time they went high. Once they were done on the swings Mason took them on the jungle gym where he chased them around as if he were some type of monster. It made Anastasia laugh and smile to see them having fun. She just didn't have the energy to take them to the park every day and chase them around like a monster.

She was watching them when she was interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked at the screen to see it was her friend Cassidy. "Hey, Cass, what's up?" she asked as she answered the phone as she handed Ava her toy phone as she was grabbing at hers.

"Is Mason home yet?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Anastasia. "He came home last night. What's up?"

"Well, Christian and Mike are having this really big party tonight and I want you to come with me so I'm not alone."

"I don't know, Cass. Christian's and Mike's parties are always so wild and then I drink too much. Mason hates when I drink."

"Come on, Ana, you're 24 years old. You're not 50. You deserve a little fun in your life. Mason gets his fun every time he's away."

"Every time he's away he's working," said Anastasia.

"I'm sure he goes out to have fun. You deserve to have fun. Like I said you're 24 not 50."

"Yeah but I also have a 9 month old daughter, a three year old and a four year old. I am a mother. I feel like I'm 50."

"Ever since you had Amelia you're just not fun anymore. You became so boring and then you married Mason."

"Kids wear you out," said Anastasia. "One day you will see that."

"Not for a long time. Ana, please just come with me to this party tonight. I won't let you drink a lot. We'll just go and hang out. Have a girls night."

"Fine," said Anastasia. "I do miss going to their parties. I have to talk to Mason first and then I will let you know."

"All right, talk to him and let me know."

"I will. Bye, Cass."

"Bye, Ana," said Cassidy before hanging up the phone.

Anastasia turned her phone off and said to Ava, "Should Mommy go to a party?" Ava looked up at her and shook her head. "I didn't think so but I want to so badly."

After they were done at the park they headed home. The girls were exhausted so Mason laid them down for a nap and joined Anastasia in the kitchen as she was making them something to eat. "I had fun at the park today but those girls wear me out."

"Tell me about it," said Anastasia. "So I was talking to Cassidy today."

"Yeah," said Mason raising his eyebrow. Mason was not fond of Cassidy he felt that she was the main reason for Anastasia's problems in the past. He hated the fact that Anastasia still talked to her. "About what?"

"She wants me to hang out with her tonight."

"No," said Mason. "Why do you have to hang out with her? She is bad news."

"But she's my friend," said Anastasia as she handed him a sandwich.

"She is trouble. She will get you into trouble like before."

"Mason, how many times do I have to say this. Cassidy didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do. I had a lot going on and I needed an outlet. It wasn't Cassidy's fault. It was my own fault."

"I don't care, Anastasia. Cassidy and you together are nothing but trouble."

"Well, I'm not asking," she said. "I'm telling you I'm going out tonight."

"What?" asked Mason surprised by Anastasia's assertiveness.

"I'm going out tonight with Cassidy."

"Why can't you stay home and be a family?"

"Because I do the family thing every day, Mason. I want some time to myself."

"You're a wife and a mother. You don't get time to yourself."

"I know and that's why I am getting some tonight. I'm going out with Cassidy."

"Obviously you're going to do what you want to do but may I suggest limit your alcohol intake."

"Whatever," she said, "I will."

"I'm serious, Anastasia. I still don't think you're completely healed of your past issues."

"Mason, would you stop with the past?"

"It's still a part of you."

"If you can't trust me how can we ever move beyond the past?"

"If you keep associating with your past how can you truly be free from it?" asked Mason.

"This is annoying," she said taking her sandwich and leaving the kitchen. Mason just shook his head at his wife's stubbornness. He worried about her; he worried about her a lot.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much. **

Later that night Anastasia finished getting ready to go to Mike's and Christian's party. She was excited because it had been a while since she had gone out. She was ready to have some fun that didn't involve going to a restaurant with a rat or a bounce house with a monkey. She was ready to have some adult fun to herself. She put on a little perfume and checked herself out in the mirror once more. She felt she looked good wearing a white halter dress that fit tightly over her body and came to about mid-thigh. She had her blonde hair straightened and her blue eyes were highlighted with eyeliner and mascara. She put her shoes on and headed downstairs to where Mason was playing with the kids. She walked into the living room and Mason turned his head. He gave Anastasia a look and shook his head. "What?" she asked.

"You," said Mason. "If you don't want to be a mother or a wife then you don't have to be."

"I never said I didn't want to be a wife or mother. I just want to have some fun. I do deserve to have fun sometimes right?" she asked.

"It's not fun when you're out falling into the ways of your past. You don't have to go to this party tonight."

"Why because I'm with my friend? And not with the people you want me to be with? Is that it?" asked Anastasia.

"You know what it is," said Mason. "Why do you play those games?"

"I'm not playing any games," she said as the doorbell rang. "That's Cassie. I love you and I will see you later," she said as she walked to the door. She didn't say bye to the kids nor did she kiss her husband. She opened the door to see Cassie standing there. "Let's go," she said.

"Aw, you're not going to let me say hi to Mason?" she asked.

"No," said Anastasia, "let's just go."

"All right," she said as they headed to Cassie's car and off to the party they went.

Mason was beyond upset with his wife. He hated her selfishness. That's exactly what she was being by going to the party he asked her not to go to. He knew that Anastasia suffered with alcohol addiction in the past as well as drug addiction. He also knew going to a party wasn't the best idea on her part but there was no stopping her. She was going to do what she wanted. "Daddy," said Amelia. "Where is mommy?"

"Mommy went out with a friend. We're going to watch a movie while she's gone."

"Okay," said Amelia, "can we watch Tangled?"

"Anything you want," he said with a smile as he got into the DVD case to pull out the Disney movie for them to watch together. He felt it was a good night to be a movie night but he wished Anastasia would have been home to watch movies with them but it was what it was.

Meanwhile Anastasia arrived at the party with Cassie. They walked in arm and arm to a house filled with loud music and smoke in the air. Many people were already drinking and engaging in more illegal activity. They were greeted by Christian shortly after they walked in. "Cassie, how are you?"

"Good," she said with a smile.

"And I must be seeing a ghost because I know Anastasia Reynolds is not at my party," he said with a smile before running his hand over his freshly shaven head. "Ana, long time no see."

"I know it's been a while," she said with a smile as she looked him over in his white wife beater, jeans, his muscular arms exposed covered in tattoos. She had always had a little crush on Christian and had even had a short relationship with him but she was sent to drug rehab by her parents which put an end to their relationship. "And it's actually Anastasia Ryan now," she said with a half smile.

"What get the fuck out of here. You're married?" he asked.

"Yeah for almost 5 years now," she said.

"Wow," he said. "And do you have kids?"

"Three girls," she said, "Amelia, Natalie and Ava," she said.

"Wow you look good for having 3 kids," he said. "Here come with me. Let's catch up," he said with a smile.

She glanced at Cassie and she nodded to her giving Anastasia the okay. "All right," she said with a smile.

"Wonderful," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You don't mind this do you?" he asked as he felt her tense under his touch.

"No. Not at all," she said with a smile as they walked off together.

Christian led her to his living room and offered her a beer. "Want a beer?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Here you go," he said handing her a beer.

"Thanks," she said as they walked over to the couch to talk. "So what have you been up to?" she asked as they sat down.

"Nothing really, just living life," he said. "Working."

"Still doing your under the table stuff?"

"Absolutely," he said. "It's a good business."

"Don't you worry about getting caught?" she asked.

"No. My clients aren't ratting me out if they do I know how to take care of them," he said. "Besides they can't press charges if there is no evidence. I background check all my clients. I remember you were pretty involved in the business. Those were the good old days."

"Yeah," she said feeling uneasy thinking about all that she used to do for Christian and the kind of business he had her involved in. All the indecent business proposals, she would do anything for Christian.

"So what kind of work are you doing these days?" he asked.

"Being a stay at home mom, my husband is gone a lot. He's a wrestler so we have enough money for me to stay home and be with the kids. It's a pretty tough job but I manage."

"So your husband isn't home much?" he asked.

"No," she said. "He's gone a lot."

"That sucks," he said as they each drank their beer.

"Yeah it does," she said. "So any girlfriends or anything?"

"No," he said with a laugh. "You know how I do Anastasia. That girlfriend shit isn't for me. The only one I ever broke that rule for was you and you know it. And then we broke up so suddenly it broke my heart I will never love again."

"I see," said Anastasia.

"I can't believe you got married," he said. "That shocks me."

"Yeah. It just happened," she said. "I went to rehab to get clean and then when I got out I went to a wrestling show with my brother. We ended up meeting a couple superstars. I met my husband that night. It was only going to be a one night stand but I got pregnant that night with our oldest daughter. That was fun chasing down a wrestler to tell them I was having their baby. He was with me all through my pregnancy once he realized that it was his baby. We sort of clicked and a year later we were married and I was pregnant again."

"Wow," he said. "So it wasn't a big love connection?"

"No," said Anastasia, "it wasn't. It was a one night stand oh shit I'm pregnant type of thing. I'm not saying I don't love him because I do but it's just sometimes I wish things were different. I love my kids and I love my husband but I wish life could be different sometimes."

"I see," he said. "Want another beer?" he asked noticing she finished hers.

"Sure," she said going against her better judgment.

Going against her better judgment is something she did the rest of the evening. She drank way too much even though she promised Mason she wouldn't but felt that drinking helped her forget her problems. Not only did she engage in drinking way too much she engaged in using drugs once again. She hadn't done drugs in 5-6 years but it was so calming to her. By the end of the night she was high and wasted beyond belief. She had forgotten where she was and where she should have been. When Cassie came to get her to leave she saw the condition in which she was in and left her at the party alone with Christian. She knew Anastasia would fight her so to eliminate the fight she left her with Christian because he promised he would take care of her.

As soon as Cassie left Christian took Anastasia upstairs. She had no idea who she was or where she was going. The room spun around her as he carried her up the stairs of his home. He reached the top of the stairs and carried her off down the hall to his bedroom. He closed the door behind them and laid her down on the bed. Anastasia was completely lost as Christian undressed her slowly before having sex with her. Anastasia did not fight him and soon after they had sex she passed out on his bed completely undressed. Christian smirked as he wrapped himself around her and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Mason was getting worried about Anastasia. He hadn't heard from her all night so he called and called for her not getting an answer. He was a nervous wreck. He did not sleep at all that night as he sat up waiting for Anastasia to get home. He feared the worst. The next morning Anastasia woke up with a headache and the sun glaring in her eyes. She felt unfamiliar arms around her and looked over to see Christian sleeping. She let out a sigh and slowly got up out of bed. Christian stirred awake and said, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go home. My husband is probably worried about me," she said picking up her clothes.

"I wish you would stay a while longer," he said. "I had a good time last night."

"I can't. I have to go."

"Maybe we can hang out again," he said sitting up before getting out of bed to put his boxers on.

"I don't know we'll see," she said slipping her dress on. "Have you seen my phone?"

"It's on my dresser," he said as he walked over to her. "Ana, I really miss you," he said wrapping his arms around her. "I really wish you would rethink your decision to be married."

"You obviously didn't care that I was married last night. Did we?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, we did," he said with a smile as he smelled her hair. "I miss you, Ana."

"I have to go Christian," she said breaking free from his grasp.

"Just one last kiss please?" he asked as he looked into her blue eyes as she looked back into his brown eyes. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. She was hesitant at first but she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared their passionate kiss.

"I have to go," she said, "but I don't have a ride home. Cassie left me here."

"I can get you home," he said, "come on," he said taking her hand.

Christian drove Anastasia home but dropped her off around the corner. She walked the rest of the way to her house. She took a deep breath as she opened the front door. As soon as Mason heard the door he came running. "Anastasia, where were you!"

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Anastasia didn't answer Mason as she walked into the house. She walked right passed him to the kitchen to get some Tylenol for her headache. "Anastasia, I am talking to you," he said as he followed her into the kitchen. "Answer me," he said forcefully.

"I went to a party," she said with no care in the world as she got the Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet. "You know where I was."

"Till 11:30 in the morning?" asked Mason. "Don't give me that bullshit, Anastasia. Where were you?"

"At the party," she said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Did you get drunk?"

"Yes," she said. "I did."

"How many beers did you have?"

"I don't know," she said, "enough."

"Thanks for you honesty," he said.

"You're welcome," said Anastasia. "I'm home now so you can stop acting like my dad."

Anastasia was being mean for no reason and Mason just didn't get it. She was coming down from her high which was making her that way. "I'm not acting like your dad, Anastasia, I am acting like a loving husband that cares about his wife."

"Okay," she said rolling her eyes.

"You do know you're a mother and a wife right?" he asked.

"Do you have to keep reminding me? I know. I have the ring on my finger and I remember all three deliveries like they were yesterday. You don't need to tell me who I am."

"Apparently you forgot who you are because you're walking in here with blood shot eyes smelling of alcohol, smoke and weed at 11:30 in the morning when you should have been home last night. There is no reason for a married woman to be out this late. Were you doing drugs?"

"Mason," she said, "we're not going to start this again are we?"

"Did you do drugs?" he asked again.

"No," she said, "I didn't do drugs. Thanks for doubting me."

"I'm not doubting I'm just worried about you," he said. "So why didn't you come home last night?"

"Because Mason, Cassie got so drunk she couldn't drive me home so we crashed at the house," she said lying to him.

"How did you get home?" he asked.

"Cassie brought me home," she said.

"Well, isn't it weird that she didn't come in with you like she usually does."

"Gee, Mason, maybe she knows you hate her."

"I don't hate her, I just don't think she's someone you should be hanging around after all your problems," he said.

"So now you're going to tell me who my friends should and shouldn't be now? Mason, I am 24 years old. I can pick and choose my own friends. I don't need my husband telling me who I can be friends with and who I shouldn't be friends with."

"Anastasia, don't you see we always fight over Cassie? She is not the right friend for you to have."

"I don't have friends," said Anastasia. "I don't have time for friends. I'm home all the time with the kids. I don't get to go out."

"Then join a mommy and me group and meet some mommy friends," said Mason. "It's not that hard to do. Talk to some of the parents at Amelia's and Natalie's school to make friends. You don't have to hang out with people that are going to get you into trouble."

"Mason, I don't want to be friends with other mothers. I am probably the youngest mother there."

"No you just don't want friends that aren't going to lead you to the path of drugs or alcohol. That's how you get down," said Mason.

"That's how I get down?" asked Anastasia. "That's how I get down? Why do you have to doubt me, Mason. I told you I didn't do drugs."

"I don't know what you did but if I find out you are doing drugs I will take my kids and leave. Do you get that? And you will never see them again," he said. He didn't want to threaten her but if he did find out she had fallen back into drugs he would have no choice but to take their kids away from her. He as their father needed to protect their children.

"Whatever, Mason. Don't threaten me with our kids. You would NEVER be able to take care of them. You're never home."

"I would do what I need to, Anastasia."

"Okay," she said rolling her eyes.

"Look, Anastasia, you can be honest with me. Are you back into drugs?" he asked.

"Mason," she said losing her temper. "I am not back into drugs shut the hell up about it," she said throwing her water bottle at him.

"Anastasia!" he said, "What the hell was that for?"

"Because you're pissing me off, constantly nagging me about drugs. Get off my back!" she yelled.

"Lower your voice, Anastasia," he said. "Our children are upstairs or did you forget you are a mother?"

"Mason, you asshole! I did not forget I was a mother. I did not forget I have kids. Shut up," she said yelling once more.

"Calm down," said Mason.

"You're antagonizing me," she said.

"I am not," he said. "Just keep your voice down."

"Stop telling me what to do, Mason. I'm not on drugs and I did not forget I was a mother or a wife. You don't have to treat me like a child."

"It seems like you forgot you were a mother. You're out all night, doing who knows what and with who knows who. Did you not think about your children or your husband. Your kids were worried about you. It took them forever to get to sleep because they wanted their mommy but you were too selfish to be with them."

"Do you like to kick me down?" asked Anastasia. Mason seemed to always be willing to point out her faults instead of her strengths. He also focused on her negatives but never her positives. It was always about what she did wrong and never about what she did right. It tended to destroy her emotionally and ruin her self-esteem which was the last thing he should be doing to an ex-drug addict.

"I'm not kicking you down. I'm telling you the truth, Anastasia. You are a mother and a wife NOT a fraternity girl to be out all night partying," he said.

"So you're telling me that I can't have fun? Is that what you're saying? But it's okay for you to be gone days or even weeks at a time but I can't get one night to myself?" she asked.

"When I am gone I am working. When you're gone you're out getting drunk," said Mason, "there's a difference."

"And you never go out with the guys after the shows?" she asked.

Mason was quiet for a moment and said, "sometimes."

"Then I deserve to be able to go out and have some fun. You know let off steam. I love Amelia, Natalie and Ava but they are a handful. I do it by myself, Mason. You're never here. I wake up every day with them. I hear Amelia and Natalie fight ALL the time. I do feedings, diaper changes and when Ava is teething I am the one up all night with her. You're not. It's me. I deserve a chance to go out and have some fun with my friends."

"It's one thing to go out and have fun with friends but it's another to forget your responsibilities and stay out all night."

"I told you what happened, Mason. Why is it so hard for you to believe me? If you can't trust me why are we married? Wait.. I know why we're married because YOU felt obligated to marry me because you knocked me up on that one night stand."

"That's not true. I love you, Anastasia. Yes our daughter was conceived from a one night stand but I never felt obligated to marry you because of that. I married you because I love you. I want to be with you."

"But you don't trust me," said Anastasia, "how can you love me if you don't trust me?"

"Do you not want to be married? Do you not want to have kids? Because if this isn't what you want I am not going to hold you back from doing what you want. I guess you getting married at 21 was a mistake. You were too young. Everyone told me that."

"Right," said Anastasia. "I never said I didn't want to be married nor did I say I didn't want my kids. I love you all. I just want some time to go out and have fun with my friends. I don't think that's too much to ask."

"It is when you're out all night doing whatever you want."

"Whatever, Mason. I'm done fighting with you. I'm over this. You're never going to trust me. You're never going to believe me so I'm done fighting and defending myself to you," she said. "Maybe it is YOU that doesn't want to be married."

"I never said that," he said.

"But you're making it seem like I don't want to be married," she said. "Is that what you want? Is that how you want it to be for us not to be married?"

"I didn't say that, Anastasia," he said. "I just feel like you don't want this life."

"Mason," she said. "I do but do you want it?"

"I do," he said. "But maybe right now we should take some time apart. You know take time to think things through?"

"What is there to think through?" she asked.

"Us and our family. What we want," he said. "That's what there is to think through."

"Whatever, Mason, so what does this mean?"

"It means I'm going to be gone for 3 weeks to go visit my parents in Wales so that gives us enough time to figure out what we want. We aren't separating we're just taking this time to think."

"Whatever, Mason. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," he said.

"Whatever," she said. "If this is what you think we need to do. Then whatever; are you taking the kids with you?"

"No," he said. "Only I am going to Wales."

"Right," she said, "but you can never take time off to be with us. I see how it is."

"See?"

"See what? My observation? Yes, Mason, you are NEVER willing to take time off to be with your kids and your wife but we have a fight you're ready to take 3 weeks off to go to Wales to visit your family but of course you wouldn't take the kids with you."

"No you misunderstood. I am going to Wales for a week and then working for two weeks. I'm not taking three weeks off from work. Just from our marriage."

"Whatever, Mason. I didn't think we took breaks from marriage but I guess I was wrong."

"Well, look at us," he said. "I can't trust you. I will admit that. I don't trust you. I need time to really think about this and so do you."

"Again, Whatever, Mason. Do whatever you think is best for us."

"I am," he said. "I do love you, Anastasia but we need this."

"I get it," she said as she got up and walked away. "I get it," she said before she broke down crying in the hallway.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


End file.
